Building Bridges
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Danny and Jamie have a heart to heart after their mother's day family dinner and start building that new bridge to becoming best friends. Post ep 2.22 Mother's Day Jamie/Danny missing scene *Contains spoilers*


**Title: Building Bridges**

**Summary:** Danny and Jamie have a heart to heart after their mother's day family dinner and start building that new bridge to becoming best friends. Post ep 2.22 Mother's Day Jamie/Danny missing scene *Contains spoilers*

**Disclaimer: ** Um you know by now write? Lol I own nothing but my hard working muse Alice and a few well used DVD's.

**A/N:** wow great eppy but dang am sad to see it be the last until fall! *gah* LOVED the brotherly moments from the fight, to the showdown to the confession to the makeup hehe – full circle woo hoo! Okay hope you like this!

_"Words in double quotes and italic's taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

To say the week had been an emotional roller coaster would be an understatement. A very somber mother's day approaching, their father offering his near resignation, the two Reagan brothers butting heads publicly and a very elaborate coverup to keep the city safe and oblivious to a very real terror threat.

Danny takes a swig of his beer and heads for the back door of his father's house, looking out the window at his brother sitting alone on the steps, his boys playing in the distance; turning to see Linda give a nod of her head, non-verbally nudging him in Jamie's direction. With a deep breath, Danny pulls the door open and heads for his brother – wanting visually show he was indeed heading his wife's advice about building a new bridge with his brother; despite the fact that he knows it's gonna be one emotionally painful task.

A few days ago it started with a very personal case to Danny and he had come to Jamie's shift to pass out photo's enduring some good natured ribbing from the other beat cops and of course giving it back true Danny Reagan style.

But it wasn't until Jamie had come in with the arrest not more than a few hours later, that the tension between them started to bubble over, each of them arguing for the credit of the arrest, Renzulli taking Jamie's side and Jackie jumping in to take Danny's side. But that was only the start before Danny was calling Jamie a rookie in front of everyone, not caring that he was embarrassing his youngest sibling; his mind only worried about his case and losing it out to a technicality – a damn parking ticket. However, the simmering anger continued to boil before Danny takes Jamie into a private room – to talk.

_"Clearly stipulated in the…listen to yourself! You sound more like a Harvard Law Student than a cop!"_

_"Stop lecturing me on being a cop!" Jamie growled right back in his own defense._

But it wasn't until the conversation turned to Joe and Jamie accusing Danny of being a _"hard ass toward Joe like you are toward me, you don't respect me," _Jamie tossing out; that Danny lost it and the fighting Irish in him took over and the next thing he knew he was grabbing a hold of Jamie's uniform and slamming him up against the set of lockers, Renzulli and Jackie and two others rushing in to break them apart; each pair finally going their separate ways.

It was all Jamie had at the moment to keep from yelling at Danny that Joe's death was his fault, despite the fact that it would have been a baseless and unsubstantiated lie spoken in rash anger; he too was ready to fight back no matter the personal cost to him. But a day had passed without another word between them until it was Linda who finally called Danny on the festering tension outside of church just after the mother's day service.

_"Jamie had no right to throw Joe's name in my face," Danny uttered with an underlying angry tone._

_"Yes he did. Joe was the bridge; he was the only thing you two had in common. And now Joe's gone," Linda kindly but firmly reminded him._

_"So what is that opportunity you're talkin' about?"_

_"Building a new bridge," she replied, inferring to Danny about Jamie._

And Danny had tried but the timing just wasn't there and as much as he wanted to curse his partner's name as he was getting a bit of verbal momentum going with Jamie, her call was about his case and the missing boy – at the time of the call the boy presumed dead. It was Sunday and the suspect was nearly right around the corner; perfect timing to get the bastard in jail and then get home for their weekly Sunday dinner.

_"Wanna come along?" _Danny had asked, knowing that having Jamie at his side would ensure a correct collar and a closure to the case. However, in that moment he couldn't have guessed that _"Patrick" _would have been found alive, returned to his mother; one of the happiest mother's days he's witnessed between strangers in two years. But it was the moment that followed between him Jamie after the reunion that gave him the courage to press forward right now.

_"I was out of line, not my place to say if you're a cop or a lawyer," Danny started with a sincere tone._

_"We were both out of line," Jamie admitted softly._

_"I know you and Joe were close. I miss him. Miss him every day," Danny confessed with a bit of torment._

_"I know you do. He loved you Danny."_

_"You were his best friend."_

_"So how come you and I are just brothers?" Jamie asked directly._

_"Something we can work on," Danny suggested with some hesitation._

_"I'm up for that," Jamie replies almost eagerly._

XXXXXXXX

Just as Danny sits down beside him, Jamie's mind had also been replaying the last few days over and over as well, a few times mentally cursing himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him but at the same time proud that he finally told Danny the truth about how he was feeling inside, especially around Danny as a cop.

"Here," Danny hands Jamie another bottle of beer, Jamie casually putting down the empty he had been fondling and taking a sip of the new one, Danny's two boys still tussling about on the grass a on the other side of the yard.

"Thanks."

The two of them sit in silence for a few seconds before Danny breaks the silence. "Didn't mean to lose my temper the other day."

"Really caught me off guard," Jamie confesses with a small sigh. "Had I known it was coming I woulda fought back harder."

"I know and that woulda been somthin'," Danny gently groans. "Just…got carried away. Course the hard ass comment didn't help either in that moment."

"Ah you kinda deserved it. But you gotta stop callin' me numbnuts. Danny that is so lame," Jamie gently teases.

"Yeah well I guess at times we both live up to our pet names huh," Danny mentions. "Did I um…hurt you?"

"Only my Reagan pride…well okay maybe my back a little also," Jamie admits in truth, making Danny's face slightly wince. "But mostly my pride."

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me up front about what that case meant to you?" Jamie asks softly, his warm blue eyes still fixed on the two laughing before them.

"I just…"

"I know don't owe me anything."

"I never told anyone and until our showdown I hadn't told Jackie either."

"Really? Not even your own partner."

"Nope. I'd been lookin' for that kid for two years…" Danny mutters under his breath. "Two long years."

"Why didn't you at least tell me that from the start? I woulda kept it to myself."

"Perhaps but it wasn't about you personally."

"Felt like it."

"You'll learn when you make detective that there will be some cases that…that if they remain unsolved will eat away at you until they become so personal; an almost intimate part of you and when you are that close to solving it…something takes over…"

"Jealousy?"

"Maybe," Danny nods as he takes a swig of his beer. "Territorial is a good word too. I just didn't want him walkin' on a technicality you know?"

"We would have made it stick…"

"I know and I get that. But my case did trump yours," Danny playfully punches Jamie in the arm.

"Will I ever live that down?"

"Nope."

"Glad you found the boy and alive…wow that doesn't happen very often," Jamie ponders as he takes another swig of his beer.

"No…no we got lucky this time," Danny replies with a frown. "Tell ya though, when that woman walked through the door with the boy in her arms, pretending to be his mother…I was ready to walk up to her and punch her right in the face."

"And she could have claimed police brutality…"

"And possibly gotten off on a technicality," Danny huffs. "Then I'd have Erin kicking my ass for sure and lemme tell ya…"

"She'd be callin' you numbnuts," Jamie smirks as he finishes Danny's sentence. "I wish I had known what was driving you," Jamie confesses in a humble tone. "I wouldn't have pushed you then or brought up the Joe stuff."

"No, I'm glad you did…it needed to come out."

"Did he really call you from the job?" Danny asks, still in surprise over that very telling revelation.

"Yeah…he did. Mostly to vent and then ask what he did wrong."

"Damn it," Danny curses under his breath.

"He was a good cop Danny."

"I know he was…just figured he'd be around long enough for me to…yeah no excuses. I'm sorry he called you. I'm sorry I gave him reason."

"Well I don't call dad if that's what you're gonna ask next."

"He woulda told me if you did," Danny admits with a heavy sigh.

"I am a good cop Danny."

"Damn straight you are," Danny confirms, Jamie's lips automatically twisting into a contented smile.

"Do you really think I'll make detective?"

"No doubt at all. But I guess I don't say it enough. It's just…Joe…he had you figured out. I was proud of him…am proud of you."

"I do appreciate that. But he was around to talk more," Jamie shrugs. "And if he was busy, he still made time."

"Yeah he was the perfect bridge and now…"

"Now he's gone and so is that buffer."

"And now we gotta build that bridge without him. Just um…not good at that kinda stuff. Figured he'd always be here and that since he figured you out…"

"You didn't have to?" Jamie interjects.

"Yeah something like that," Danny shrugs.

"Well I'm glad we're starting now, you want to right?"

"I do but…I'll confess that it was Linda's suggestion."

"What was?"

"Us…building this bridge thing. Trust me she's scarier than Erin," Danny lightly groans and Jamie smiles and nods before he takes another swig of his beer.

"Well I'm glad you listened," Jamie kinda teases.

"Yeah…me to. And I didn't mean to make light of your past two years' experience. I was angry and…and spoke outta line."

"Yeah damn that Irish temper," Jamie suggests. "I miss the beat though. I mean getting that guy…it felt good. To be honest the part about the Sanfino stuff I liked was the part at the beginning, before I got into Noble's world and all that. But out there with Renzulli…makin' a difference…I'm glad to be back to that and that the undercover thing is over."

"How you coping with that whole thing? Any lingering nightmares and such?" Danny tries to prod for more details from Jamie. He had made a promise to Linda on the way over to their father's house that he would try to make more of an effort to become the best friend his brother was so desperately seeking.

"Still watch my back and stuff," Jamie nods. "I know Noble's gone away but still…never been that involved in something so evil you know. But I am glad it's over."

"And Renzulli…how was he with all that?"

"Bounced back and it's great. You know he's got my back and such and yeah…it's all good," Jamie replies with a small frown. He could hear the strain in Danny's voice but wasn't about to say anything as he knows the best friend status with his brother as he had built with Joe wasn't about to happen overnight – it would take time but it was a project that was worth putting forth the time and effort toward, being rewarded in the end with an even closer family member.

The silence between them again starts to build as Danny looks over at Jamie and purses his lips.

"Just not the same."

"What's not the same?" Danny wonders.

"Him having my back as opposed to you," Jamie offers in a half whisper.

"I always have your back kid you know that."

"Well I think I might start to believe it now," Jamie twists his head toward Danny and smiles.

"Well I promise I'll work on making you know that a bit harder as well. But I mean it I think you're one hell of a cop. I was proud of the help with arrest. Never had to worry that you wouldn't know what to do but…"

"I know I know," Jamie huffs with a small smile, "it was your case first. Next time tell me first okay? I'm a pretty reasonable guy when you really get to know me."

"Reasonable huh…thank dad for that one?"

"Where do you think Erin got her stubbornness?"

"Same place as you kid," Danny smirks.

"So same place as you?" Jamie counters before both of them utter at the same time, "mom," and then laugh and take equally timed swigs of their beer.

"Yeah mom. I miss her," Danny sighs as he watches his two boys playing and laughing together, a sense of longing for Joe starting to creep up into his very soul.

"Yeah…me to," Jamie agrees wholeheartedly as the two of them watch Jack and Sean grab the basketball and try to shoot some hoops.

"Ah damn they're worse than you at that," Danny groans as Sean tries to toss the ball but hits Jack instead.

"Are not, they get their lack of basketball skills from their father," Jamie teases in return.

"Oh is that so…numbnuts?" Danny retorts.

"Oh whatever," Jamie snickers.

"You wanna show them how it's done?"

"Yeah…actually I do," Jamie answers in haste. "Wanna learn a few things?"

"Actually…I do," comes Danny's cheeky reply as he sets down his beer and heads for the court, Jamie in tow. "Gimme that," Danny smirks as he snatches the ball away from his oldest.

"Are you and Uncle Jamie gonna play too dad?"

"We're gonna teach you two how to play. That is if Uncle Jamie can remember how to jump," Danny ribs his brother.

"Just give me the ball and I'll show you who's better."

Danny tosses Jamie the ball and him and his two boys watch as Jamie bounces it a few times, jumps and then smiles as the ball sails through netting and lands on the ground; Jamie smiling at his two cheering nephews.

"Alright alright," Danny chides as he takes the ball. "Watch and learn…"

XXXXXXXX

Frank notices Linda by the window looking out and smiling and heads toward her, looking out and watching the four boys playing basketball together.

"Haven't seen them that happy together in a long time," Frank comments.

"Building bridges," Linda whispers as she watches Danny playfully tackle Jamie for the ball and holds him captive while his two sons take the ball from him.

"What's that?"

"Just something I said to Danny' I'm just glad he listened."

"Me to. It's always a worthwhile task," Frank notes.

"What? Listening to me or buliding bridges?"

"Both."

"This was a lifesaver," Linda replies as she looks at Frank with a tender smile. "Someone had to kick Danny's ass to do it."

"Mary would have been proud of you for doing that," Frank commends to which Linda's eyes slightly water; his arm tenderly wrapping around the shoulders of his loving daughter in law.

"I miss her," Linda sighs as she rests her head on Frank's shoulder.

"So do I."

Linda watches Danny and Jamie high five each other and feels a comforting warmth starting to wash over her heart and soul; an inner feeling that finally Danny and Jamie would be on the right track, building that lasting bridge to a very strong friendship and brotherly bond. In all her years as being a mother she had spent today with family and was always blessed for it; but today would be cemented in her mind and heart for reasons she almost couldn't comprehend. She looks at Danny and smiles, her love for him swelling at the thought that he hadn't just heard her suggestion, but he honored it by following through and knows that Jamie will only flourish even more from this day forward.

"Who are we spying on?" Henry asks as he comes and stands beside them.

"The fantastic four," Linda smirks as she nods out the window.

"Yeah? And what are they doing out there?"

Linda looks up at Frank and smiles warmly before Frank answers his father. "Building bridges."

"Always a worthwhile task," Henry comments; not realizing he had just uttered Frank's exact words from moments earlier and looking at Linda and Frank with a small frown as they exchange small chuckles. "Well it is."

"We agree pop," Frank smiles as he turns back to his two sons, "we agree."

Danny and Jamie give each other a warm embrace before taking a breather, Jamie unable to express to Danny at this moment just what he was now feeling growing inside toward his brother. But it was there…and he can only hope that the bond will be as strong with Danny as it was with Joe; maybe stronger? A bridge to last as long as them? Now that was something worth building.

"Okay kid, go again?" Danny asks with an affectionate smile.

"You're on."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so that's it for this season everyone! Hope you all liked my missing scene and please do leave me a final review before you to and Alice and I will be back next season with these but now back to regular story updates! Thanks again!

**PS:** Back to Police Academy next!

**PSS:** Please remember to drop by my forum and leave your final thoughts about the last eppy and the season in general and stay tuned for a season 3 forum coming soon!


End file.
